


peaceful

by 8BitSkeleton



Series: skiz drabbles [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: Jeongin thinks too much sometimes. Jisung can get him out of his head.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: skiz drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	peaceful

He's trying to sleep. He swears he is. It just won't happen tonight. Jeongin’s always the one up the earliest so sleep should come easy, he should be tired. It isn't today. Maybe he didn't work out long enough, maybe he should have called his parents and unburdened his mind. Maybe, maybe, maybe. 

He scrubs a hand down his face, huffing out a sigh. Turns onto his back and sighs again, harder this time. 

"Hey," he hears a whisper from somewhere to his right. "Move over?"

Jeongin doesn't think twice before he presses himself to the wall, leaving a space for Jisung beside him. The older man slips into Jeongin's bed carefully, tucking himself close, his head on the pillow facing him. They're breath-close, Jisung's eyes slipping shut as soon as he gets settled. 

"Saw a bird today," Jisung murmurs. Jeongin feels his breath, still minty from his nighttime ritual, wash over him. It's comforting, somehow.

"What kind of bird?" 

Jisung shrugs. "The kind with a beak."

Jeongin snorts out a soft laugh. He watches a smile appear on Jisung’s face at the sound, growing slowly and softly. 

“Let me guess: it had wings, too.”

Jisung fakes a gasp, eyes still closed. “Woah. How did you know?”

Jeongin feels his smile grow, feels his worries lifting away. “Lucky guess.”

“Wow,” Jisung opens his eyes, meets Jeongin’s gaze. “You’re, like, a smart person.”

He laughs again, watches as the expression is mirrored in Jisung’s face. It feels good to lay here like this, to laugh here with him. To feel his mind clearing, making way for the sleepiness that was eluding him. 

“I know,” Jeongin answers cheekily, smiles wider at how Jisung scoffs softly at him.

There’s a moment of silence where their eyes fall half closed, looking at each other through their lashes. He could fall asleep like this, he thinks. Looking at Jisung until he can’t anymore, until sleep takes him.

“Hey,” Jisung whispers.

He opens his eyes a little, the tiredness making it hard to focus on Jisung, his eyelids heavy. He feels Jisung shift closer, legs bumping together before Jeongin moves, making a tangle of them. He can’t see anything but Jisung’s eyelashes, fanned out as he blinks slowly. 

“Can I?” He hears Jisung ask.

“Yeah,” Jeongin answers, aware of what he’s asking for. 

It’s a chaste kiss, a dry press of lips. It still feels like comfort in how warm it is. He shuffles a little closer, presses into the kiss. Tilts his head to deepen it. Jisung kisses back slowly, just as lax and sleep-soft as him. 

It doesn’t go past a slow slide of lips. They keep their hands to themselves this time, pulling away after another moment. 

When they settle back down, Jeongin sighs once more. This time, it’s a happy sound, devoid of all the stress of his earlier ones. 

“Goodnight,” he hears Jisung murmur before he shifts even closer, tucking his head under Jeongin’s chin. They move again until they fit, arms and legs finding their way around each other.

“Goodnight,” Jeongin says, eyes closed and a smile on his face as he feels sleep tug at his consciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/MNCHNLX/) / [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/8BitSkeleton)


End file.
